warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whats To Come
Whats To Come By: Justin Hilliard The stars glowed down onto the thick green forest revialing a sandy plain. A Whitesh gray she cat walks into the clearing with moon covered pelt and the glitter of stars in her eyes. She stood stood tall as she sees some movement in the woods, she makes out another cat. The cats eyes open revealing two large red eyes. The cat walks out of the bushes showing a dark brown scar mangled pelt with red eyes steps in front of the she cat and they stand face to face staring eachother down in the moon lit clearing. The shinning seh cat looks to her paws, then lifts her head meeting the evil cats red glare she smirkes at it and sais, "Why are you here?" The brown cat laughs sarcasticly, and without breaking his gaze sais, "I could ask you the very same question." The Dark brown cat slashes at the she cats face, as the tom swings his paw she swings hers the opposite way sending him into cartwheels falling onto the floor with almost superhuman strength. She laughs and sais, "Come on you have had a eternity to fight me, what makes you think you will be able to do it now?" She asked not expecting a answer, The tom jumped up and bowled the she cat over, on the fall down she smacked her silver fured head onto a rock knocking her unconcious. When she comes to and sees the snarling cat glouting in his own arogance. She looks at him and gives a disrespectful smirk and sais, "Your merely the shadow in which the condemned endlessly walk through." ''The large dark tom looks at her and sais, "I dont know if I should consider that a complement or and insult?" The she cat looks at him, "Are you asking a question?" The tom quickly responds with, "''I don't know am I?" '' The she cat returns to her feet with a sny remark, "You have a bad habit of answering a question with a question." The tom nods his head and returns a large smile. The large brown scare ridden tom is the representation of the Place of no Stars, while the she cat is the embodyment of the persona of Starclan. The good and the evil, letting the dogs of war awake, and letting havok reek. What a cat sees in them, something to rely on and something to hate. What every cat truly wants, they want to belive theres always a good and a evil. As the case may be there is, and thats what the cats life relies on. Cats who don't belive in that, and create there own destiny, they call ''rogues, or they call them loners. Over time if you are considered one of those things it is a bad thing. Representing where ever they might go, there is a field oposing where the embodiements of Starclan and the Dark forest set, where rogues and loners walk endlessly, and they are to eternaly lonely. The tom glanced at the endless walking ground and looks at the she cat. Before the tom could talk the she cat sais, "How can you live doing what you do, being the embodyment fo evil?" The tom chuckled and responded, "At least im not out there." He pointed to the place of endless walking. The tom continues, "And I sure enough am not gonna do what you do, you tell me what my choices are?" The she cat never broke her gaze and responded, "your not going to change anything...right." The tom looked confussed and said, "I was not planning on it why?" The she cat started chuckling now and sais, "You don't understand much how this world works do you, I need you to be bad!" The tom looked eternally confused now he looks to her then sighs and back to the ground, then back up and sais, "You want me to be evil, you want your cats to be evil?" The she cat firmly replys, "Yes, of course" The tom looked in the sky and started laughing, he said threw his teeth, "Why would you want that." The she cat replies, "Why not?" The tom steps closer to her and sais, "I thought I was the one answering questions with questions?" The she cat smiles and sais, "Was that a question?" The dark brown embodiement of evil layed down befuddled at what he had heard. In an attempt understand he sais, "Will you explain this to me?" The she cat understood he was going to medal on until she told him the way of the world so she layed down aswell and started explaining, "Us, Starclan and the Place of no Stars, the two things we represent. They form symboint circle, we level eachother off, your evil and were not. The not evil cats will only stay good if there is evil to fight, and vis versa your evil cats will only stay loyal if there is someone against them which in that case would be me. So if you arn't bad, then my people wont stay good." The tom sat there bewildered at the striking reality at what had been said and all he said was, "Okay. The tom was still confussed and did'nt know what he was to belive in was found out to be just playing into his enemys hands. Alls he said for the next hour was wow. ''The she cat was glad she got him to play right into her hand, now all she needed to do was make him continue to be bad so she doesn't lose this. This tom was clearly afraid of being a loner the she cat thought. The she cat belives he can get him to play on her team still being the enemy. "Okay, so you being bad is crucial to the ''place of no stars survival. If you switch teams now, do you want your men to be loyal?" The she cat asked, he replied, "Of course, I do" The she cat nodded again and said, "Good so your going to continue to live among the place of no stars?" The Tom said, "Of course I am" The tom was walking right into the she cat's trap, so she said, "Good, it was nice to speak again, a thousand moons it has been since our last meeting." The tom replies hapily, "And it will be another thousand years before we meet again." The she cat replies quickly, "I can't wait." The tom replies to the she in goodbye, "Good luck until next time." The she cat nodded as the tom turns around the she cat sais quickly, "You to." The she cat turned around and started to walk back towards Starclan feeling victory. The tom was walking into his small little shadow of evil and thinks to himself, that he had just played totally dumb to the Starclan embodiement. He knows how to play his next thousand years, he is going to do the exact oposite of what the she cat had told him, he will be ready the next time they meet, he will be ready to opose her. To bring her down and all she stands for. Readyness is half the battle he thought, and thats exactly what the she - cat Starclan embodiement isn't going to be, ready. Category:Fan Fictions